Vault 11
Operational History Early History The entire Vault has been plastered with propaganda for an election for a new Overseer. The election seems to be unusual in that each candidate is expressing outrage at having been nominated and trying to point out not only their innocence but why the other candidates deserve to be Overseer for their sins. Deeper in the vault it becomes clear there has been fighting, with barricades and some traps. At the conclusion of the term of an Overseer, they are required to enter a chamber below the Overseer's Office to offer their own life, otherwise the computer controlling the Vault will execute the entire population. The computer does not require that the sacrifice should be the Overseer; of the original residents, only the Overseer entered the Vault cognizant of the regular sacrifices that would be required to provide life and shelter for the remainder of the Vault's residents. The residents of the vault, in their shock and anger at the discovery after having already been sealed inside the vault, demanded that the sacrifice be chosen democratically, and, further, chose the Overseer (who they viewed as having betrayed them) as the first sacrifice. This would marry the positions of Overseer and Sacrifice until the end. In this Vault, several groups of voting blocs appeared to exercise power by means of their population and voting potential to exert force over other Vault residents. Prior to the final election, the most powerful of the voting blocs (the Justice Bloc) confronted Katherine Stone, threatening that, if she did not perform sexual favors for the members of their bloc, they would nominate her husband, Nathan Stone, for Overseer. Katherine, fearing for the fate of her husband, complied. Much to the shock of the Stone family, the Justice Bloc nominated Nathan for Overseer regardless, being the only Bloc to nominate him (it appears that it would be normal politics for several blocs to nominate a candidate due to the general moral outrage against a candidate). Fearing for the fate of her husband, Katherine decided that she had to save him using the only method she felt left available to her: she began to stalk and kill the members of the Justice Bloc. Upon her capture, she confessed to her crimes immediately, explaining not only her plan but also her reasoning. She was asked if the voters would be so easily swayed, and explained she felt she would win because the voters had to make a choice "they could live with" the guilt of electing. Katherine Stone's first act as Overseer, Overseer Order 745, dissolves the election process, instead decreeing that the position of Overseer will be chosen using the Vault's computer systems and a random number generator. The Justice Bloc, aghast that they were going to lose the ability to control Vault life by means of election threats, not only feared that one of their own members would be elected, but also worried that waiting for a member of their own Bloc to be randomly chosen as Overseer to be elected and thus be able to reverse the order may take so long that the dissolving Vault social structure would not place them on top when it re-formed. They decided to stage an armed coup to force Katherine to reverse Overseer Order 745. Below the Overseer's Office is a long tunnel leading to a room with a projector and a chair. Pleasant scenes are shown while a voice reassures the sacrifice that they lived a good life and their next one will be better yet. The door locks as soon as the projection starts, and when it's done, the walls open up to reveal two side rooms containing one Security Droid, six Turrets (three on each side, various versions), and three Mister Gutsy. It is also possible for the hostiles to be two sentry bots, one robobrain, and six Turrets (three on each side, versions still varying). The hostiles are most likely determined by the player's level. If defeated, the player can then access a small room with the vault mainframe computer inside. This computer unlocks the door and reveals that there were only 5 survivors of the vault when they chose to stop sending sacrifices. There is also a recording "Automated solution response" that is likely played when they refuse. It states that by not sending a sacrifice, they are "a shining beacon to humanity" and they will not be killed. They are also informed that the vault door is then unlocked so they can come and go as they please but are urged to consult with their Overseer before they do so. In conclusion, Vault 11, like every other part of the Vault Experiment, was nothing more than a social experiment testing human nature - most specifically the ability to sacrifice oneself for others, and the ability to place ideals above forcing that sacrifice on others. The Enclave was almost certainly pleased with the findings; the population immediately surrendered to the threat, eventually integrated it into their everyday lives, and even made sacrifices simply to preserve power cliques in the face of potentially positive change. Finally it resulted in a civil war that (we assume) left just 5 survivors, who finally refused to submit - and afterward chose to die rather than live with the consequences of their actions. All useful information for a group devoted to global domination such as the Enclave. As is presented by the first audiolog upon entry to the Vault, the fate of the final survivors is to commit suicide as a means of punishing themselves for the events that happened in the vault. This is not apparent the first time the player listens to the tape as "I'll go first" is interpreted as referring to exiting the vault. In the audiolog, there is an argument of five people: man, referred to as "Voice 1" tries to convince the other four (three males and a female) to leave the vault. As conversation moves on, it becomes clear, that they are the last vault survivors, that refused to "sacrifice" and found out the truth. Voices 2 (female), 3 (reffered as Henry), 4 and 5 decided to commit suicide when they found out about the vault's experiment, while "Voice 1" is having second thoughts, and tries to convince them to leave the vault and spread the word about what happened there. With a single gun, the plan was for a shooter to shoot the other four and then turn the gun to himself, however this is not how it played out. Only one question remains; there were five survivors when the experiment ended, five people who entered the suicide pact, but only four skeletons - and only a single gun - in the Vault's entrance room. The one who fired the shots that killed the others did not commit suicide himself as intended, but entered the wasteland. His identity and fate is as of yet, unknown. Later History After a significant period of time the abandoned Vault was opened by the courier, its interior examined, its sacrificial chamber opened and its lock-down disengaged before it was once again sealed and left. Following this The vault was left for a period of two years, until its Vault door was once again opened by the Reclaimers -A group of salvagers- on the intent of restoring its primary sub-systems for their own use. During this period a small portion of its interior was restored and a number of critical subsystems repaired for minimal operation. By 2284 a small majority of systems that could be salvaged were brought online, alas the Main reactor would remain in a state of disrepair without the needed components. Over the next few months a small settlement was established inside its interior -yet nowhere near the capacity of the Vault itself- and a number of defences were built to defend it from raiders or any other threat. Overall the occupation of Vault 11 was intended to be a stop gap measure, its unmaintained machinery posing a number of issues that would result in trading links to be opened and restore their overall sustainability. Scout teams were soon dispatched to locate the various components that the Vault required to reach minimal operational level and allow for its continued use by the group. By 2285 this goal was reached and the Vault once again reach operational level, its primary mainframe deactivating various locks to its control system. Layout The overall size of Vault 11 is like many, not as it appears with various doors leading to a number of expansive complexes that hold facilities that are required for settlement construction. These rooms are hidden behind large false walls that can be opened either by; exposing the small panel in the wall and opening it via a keypad or unlocking it via the Vault mainframe. The code in question is unlocked when the Vaults assigned task is completed. Following this various commands are given to the production equipment and as such give users a greater choice in what they can produce - as long as the required minerals are present for production- however this system needs a much more regular maintenance and is overall not recommended for a smaller population. A trio of mining droids are located in the very rear of one of these supply warehouses -behind a various supplies that are normally used during times that the vault has gone beyond what recycling can provide- These units can, if need be mine the local rock for minerals to either expand the vaults itself or an settlement that has been founded above it. In general these units should be considered an emergency option as they can cause local geological instability. Airlock Like most East coast vaults, it retains the large entry level that joins into the Vaults clinic and a near-by class room. This Room has been refitted with a newer computer system that allows for remote opening via a wireless password authenticator controller. Other additions to this room include a trio of Mark III turrets and four Protectron units. The Vault Door itself has suffered minor damage via raiders -however not being damaged to an overall large extent- however the door opening mechanism has suffered a direct hit from a grenade launcher and as such is in dire need of repairs. Overall this area of the facility has been restored to the best of repair drones abilities, however without a steady supply of resources no further changes can be made. Male and Female dorms Originally the Dorms were much larger and expansive than that of what it was currently, expanding down three levels in a grid iron pattern. This design feature was changed when the population continued to decrease and as such false walls were raised and as such sealed off the varying levels of this large complex. Since the lock down ended these rooms were once again exposed. Once these rooms were exposed some were quickly converted for other needs. Category:Vaults